We Are The Saviors
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: People live a life of luxury, pain and suffering, or as a hero. There are the Technos with everything, Losts with nothing, and the Saviors who protect the Losts. Kuroko puts his life on the line multiple times just to save the people who he lived with his whole life. But what happens when he finds a mysterious new Lost? AU. AkaKuro.


**New story, tell me if you want me to continue? It was literally just a random thought and I thought it would be cool but eh- **

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

_Technos: Rich, high class people that use advance technology. They live in a futuristic city surrounded by a big wall to protect themselves._

_Forces: People trained to be better cops. Forces have the strength to climb high buildings and the stamina to run around the whole city. They fight with fights or guns._

_Losts: Homeless people who have nothing to lose. They live on the outside of the Technos city, in the abandoned, run down towns. _

_Saviors: Silent like warriors that rebel against the Technos and Forces. They protect the Losts, even with their life. Each Savior has their own mark that they leave with spray cans. _

* * *

In this world, people can only have one of two lives.

A life of luxury, where you have everything at your hand. You have all the money you need and not a care in the world. You have every right you need. Whatever you want, you'll have it whenever you want. New technology as well.

These people are called Technos.

They are the people that live in penthouses, dine on expensive foods from around the world, and can afford maids and butlers. They were expensive and flashy clothing, which were either bright of sparkly. Their part of the city is like the future, all new technology and bright lights everywhere.

There were also people they trained which were like police. They're called Forces. They are better then the police in the past. They can use a weapon but also fight with fists. They are fast and strong, able to climb the cities buildings. They watch over the city, making sure no one got out of hand, or people from the lower city got through.

That's right, there is a lower city then the Technos. They are called Losts.

They are the homeless people that live in abandoned cities. They are either too ill, weak, or young to live in the Technos' city. Losts were treated as dogs, kicked whenever they beg for food, and thrown out whenever they make a mistake.

Losts were often captured and used as slaves for Technos. Losts don't fight most of the time, because they have nothing to lose. They know they have a better chance being a slave with a Techno, then being a Lost in an abandoned city.

But there were people who didn't give up and even created a rebel group. The Technos call them a disgrace or pests, but to the Losts, they are Saviors.

Saviors train their whole life, some Losts even gave their kids (If the kids want to) to them to train. They are the rebel fighters, and will do anything to keep the Losts safe.

Saviors often wear a hoodie to hide their identity, most are black. But a Savior always wore a belt that had spray cans on it, and a back pack on their back.

Kuroko, a young boy with light blue short hair, often saw Saviors running along abandoned buildings and climbing big contraptions. His parents were Saviors as well, and he wanted to be like them. But he was small and clumsy, nothing like them.

He couldn't even climb a dead tree they had behind their house, which had fallen and destroyed the next house. He was weak and small, but his parents still believed in him.

"One day you'll be as strong as your father." His mother always said, hugging him close.

"And you'll always be as brave as your mother." His father would say, patting his head.

"But most of all, you'll be a big help to the Losts. We know it." They would say together, and Kuroko believed them. He knew there was hope as long as there were Saviors.

But recently, Saviors have been disappearing. His parents never told him anything, but often when he's supposed to be asleep, he would sneak out his broken room. He would lay at the top of the creaky steps and watch his father clench his teeth and curse as his mother cried.

He wondered what was happening to them, but he never asked his parents. They seem upset just by the mention of Saviors.

As the days went by, Saviors and Losts began disappearing. There were still lots of Losts since some Technos were being kicked out of their city. That meant more mouths to feed, but with so little Saviors, it's hard.

His parents were out a lot more, having to travel far to hunt animals. They couldn't risk more Saviors by sneaking into the Techno's city to steal food like they did before.

Kuroko always waited in his house while he waited for his parents. There were lots of kids, but most of them were training to be Saviors constantly, or too weak to walk. Sometimes kids go missing as well.

Kuroko remembered when one day his parents came home with gifts for him on his birthday. Birthdays aren't as exciting as in the past, as kids barley celebrate their birthdays. Sometimes, Kuroko believed kids even forgot their birthday.

Though his parents wanted Kuroko to be as happy as he could, so they did something for him every year.

This time, they brought a big box home. Before he could open it, his mother gave him a necklace to wear. It was a big wolf fang, something his mother probably killed for survival and decided to give this to him. They finally let him open the box, and inside were cans.

"They're spray paint cans. You are old enough to earn your spray paint now." His father explained, and Kuroko nodded excitedly. Saviors get their own spray cans when they turn 10. They have a day to decide what their mark would be, and it had to be something that represented them.

A Saviors paint mark is a L and S with an arrow going through. It represents that one day, Losts and Saviors will break through the Technos power and get equal rights.

Kuroko thought long and hard about what his sign would be. His father said he had the heart of a hero. His mother told him he was brave and courageous. They both have him inspiration to continue, the power to surge on and help the Losts.

And finally, he decided.

Kuroko was given boards and tape that was used to make graffiti, and his parents watched him as he moved quickly. When a Savior leaves their mark, they have to be quick.

When Kuroko was finished and stepped back, on his bedroom wall was a black shadow like wolf with his jaws stretched wide, it's fangs revealed. It's eyes were a light blue, and it looked like it was glowing.

His parents had congratulated him and said they loved his mark. After that, he practiced with paint cans until he could do his mark without the boards and tape. He was happy, especially since he was now better in Savior training. He could finally climb up a house, but he only had the strength for that.

But for Losts, good things don't last.

One day Kuroko's parents went out with other Saviors. There were lots and Kuroko recognized a few of the teens that he often seen giving out food that the Saviors brought.

They left in the direction of the Technos, and as all the Losts waited, days passed. One or two returned every so often, beaten and bloody. Some even died a few hours after returning. Kuroko still didn't see his parents and he began to worry.

Then the day came where his parents finally returned. But they weren't alone.

Forces came with weapons, guns and whips, keeping the Saviors back for all the Losts to see. The Saviors were forced onto their knees, their hands tied behind their backs. The Losts, along with Kuroko who hid in his house and looked out the window, watched.

Kuroko noticed his parents immediately, and wished he could call out, but he didn't want to give himself away.

"You peasants are to stop coming into our city! You don't belong there. There is a reason why you are Losts." A Force yelled, kicking one of the Saviors down.

A little girl cried out, running towards the fallen Savior. Kuroko watched in horror as blood covered the ground as the Force gave no hesitation to point his gun at the girl and shoot.

"We can't have any more of your 'Saviors' coming into our city." The Force said, and the other Forces raised their guns, pointing them at the back of the Saviors' heads.

Yells and screams suddenly broke out, which were covered by gunshots. Kuroko froze as he saw his parents shot right before his eyes, their bodies falling to the ground, lifeless.

He couldn't even scream in horror or agony, too shocked. His parents were killed by Forces, which were probably ordered by Technos...

The Losts were stunned into silence, and the Forces didn't kill anyone else. "If we see another Savior or one of your marks in our city again, we will kill all of you next time!" The Force yelled, before the Forces left, leaving the dead Saviors on the ground.

Once the men were out of view, Losts ran to their relatives or lovers. Kuroko did the same, running to his parents. Pools of blood surrounded them, but he didn't care. He kneeled down beside them, tears already falling.

He never felt anything like this before. It was complete torture, the pain and agony he was feeling. His throat felt like it was being squeezed as his face soaked with tears. His parents were killed by murderers who claim they are just police.

Other kids and adults were in pain all around him, crying or screaming to the sky. Kuroko watched them all with wide eyes, and all he saw was their hope, gone.

There would be no more Saviors, as no one wanted to risk their lives anymore. They would all fight over food like animals, and it would be battle to the death if need be. Kuroko could already see everything.

He wouldn't stand for it. If no one else will continue training, then he will. He won't be one of the Saviors anymore, he will be the Savior. He would do everything in his power to avenge everyone.

* * *

_"Another graffiti sign has been sighted on the inside of the East wall, the same as the sign on the back alley of the North Auto Shop. If you see another sign that is a shadow wolf with glowing blue eyes, report it to a Force right away."_

_"Are Saviors finally returning after 7 years? Is our city in danger once again? If you see anything suspicious, don't be afraid to report it."_

_"It was totally a shadow wolf! It had the blue eyes! It was on the window of the market place!"_

_"If the Saviors are returning, all Forces need to be on guard. We can't let the Saviors return."_

A teenage boy sat on the roof of a tall building, watching the news on the big screen in the middle of town. People had gathered around below to watch. He didn't pay any mind, just watching the news.

His head rested in his hand as he boredly watched all the talk shows and announces about the Saviors returning.

It was night time, so it was dark, and no one could see the figure on the building. No one ever saw him. The teen wore a hoodie as well as a back pack on his back. A wolf fang necklace gleamed as the lights reflected off the tooth.

The hoodie his barley hid his light blue hair, as his piercing cerulean eyes watched the screen. It was true that the Saviors were returning.

It took a few years and some training, and a lot of convincing, but the once weak and frail Kuroko Tetsuya became a strong and brave Savior. He had convinced some of the other Losts to become a Savior with him, as he couldn't do it alone. Kids were training now as well, and there were people who trained with him.

Right now he was just on a solo mission. He was the only one who dared to enter the Techno's city. None of the Saviors were ready yet. They were trained, strong and fit, but they weren't mentally ready.

Kuroko's mission was to just spread the word that the Saviors were returning. He was to show that the Losts weren't backing down. It's been 7 years, and it was finally starting to work.

Standing up, Kuroko stretched. While the people were distracted by his spray paint sign, he had stolen various of expensive foods which were in his bag. On his side attached to belts were spray cans. His job was to help the Losts, just as every Savior's was.

Moving to the edge of the building, Kuroko looked down. Down below was an alleyway, which was dark and unused. He started down, showing no fear of falling to his death. Then finally, he jumped. His hands grasped the window ledge just below him on the other building.

He began jumping down by using the ledges, showing no signs of fear or hesitation. He's been doing this for years, ever since he continued training.

All those years Kuroko built of stamina and strength to out run Forces and climb buildings like these. Before he knew it, his feet touch the ground. Sighing, Kuroko stretched, ready to go back to the Losts to feed them.

He began walking down the alley, away from the streets so he wasn't spotted. Honestly, Forces were pretty idiotic in Kuroko's mind. They let down their guard all the time. It was easy to get through the city.

Kuroko didn't kill unlike the Forces. He gave mercy, only fighting for self defense. He wouldn't kill anyone ever, but he wouldn't hesitate to protect the Losts.

After the Forces killed his parents, the other Losts took care of him and other children. It was hard and sometimes Kuroko starved for days so the others could eat. But once he began training himself with others, he knew he needed food to survive.

Now he was finally here. One of the main Saviors, the only one that went into the Techno's lair known as their city.

As he walked, Kuroko stopped when he heard running in front of him. He watched as a teen ran across the alleyway, and soon Forces followed after. Kuroko had hidden behind a few boxes, watching. He guessed the teen was a criminal, and knew he would be someone thrown out to be a Lost.

He didn't have any spray cans with him, and he didn't recognize them. They had red hair, and a Lost having red hair was rare. Especially one that was blood red like theirs.

He sighed and stood up, brushing his hair back. Well, it wasn't his problem. If he got caught by those Forces, then who would deliver the food to the Losts? As he began walking, he heard a shout of pain which had Kuroko frozen in place.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'm just hungry!"

Kuroko peeked around the corner and saw the teen from before, three Forces trapping him into a dead end. Perhaps it was a slave? His clothes looked dirty and torn, but he didn't recognize him as a Lost.

"Stealing from the civilians? You're no better then a Lost." A Force said, advancing towards the boy. As Kuroko looked closer, he could see bread in the boys hands. A thief?

"Please! I'm sorry, I just need to eat..." The boy pleaded, not wanting to be hurt.

Perhaps it was a slave, because if he was hungry in the Techno's city, that was the only explanation.

"Enough. No more speaking. You'll be punished then thrown out the city." Another Force said, just as the third grabbed the redheads arm.

"No!" The boy yelled, but they ignored him. Kuroko watched for a moment, before turning away. It wasn't his problem. He didn't want to handle the Forces now.

Even as he tried walking away, he couldn't. Something wouldn't let him walk away. He looked back, seeing the teen being forced to his knees, giving up fighting.

Kuroko stared at him, before sighing. He pinched the bridge of his nose, not believing what he was about to do. He then silently moved into the alley, quickly running towards the Forces. Before even the teen could notice, he jumped in the air.

Kuroko's foot collided with a Force's head, causing him to fall. The others looked in surprise, as did the teen. Kuroko wasted no time in charging at the next Force, throwing quick fists at him. The Force was ready, blocking the hits while trying to counter.

Kuroko was swift, ducking before laying a hard punch onto the Force's stomach. He then swung his leg, his foot once again hitting the Force's head, knocking him out as he hit the ground.

He heard a thump behind him and saw the teen had tackled the Force to the ground. The third he had kicked earlier was standing up, pulling out a pistol that Kuroko knew was not fake.

He ran at the Force, trying to kick the gun out of his hand. The Force grabbed his leg and pulled, making Kuroko fall back. Growling, Kuroko swung his other leg, making the Force fall.

He freed himself before lunging at the Force, holding him down. Grabbing his gun, Kuroko pointed it at the Force's head in warning.

"Don't hurt him or else I will hunt you down and kill you personally myself." Kuroko muttered, staring straight into the Force's eyes. He Force nodded furiously, and Kuroko frowned before hitting his temple with the base of the gun.

Holding the weapon, he stood up, noticing the Force was holding down the teen. "Hey!" Kuroko said, pointing the gun which got the Force's attention. "Get off him now."

Once the Force stood, and the teen backed away until he was behind Kuroko, did he continue. "Drop your gun." The Force began to argue, until Kuroko shot at the ground, just beside his foot. "Drop it."

Frantically, the Force took out his gun before dropping it. "Get on your knees, hands behind your back." Kuroko said, and the Force had to listen. Once he was in position, Kuroko did the same with the other Force, knocking him out with the gun swiftly. He didn't kill.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko asked the teen as he turned around.

"Yes... Thank you." The redhead said, and Kuroko nodded. "Now go home."

"I don't have a home." The boy said, and Kuroko looked at him. "Are you a Techno, Force, or Lost?"

"I was a slave..." The boy explained with a frown. "I used to be a Lost, but then I was taken away."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes slightly, studying the boy. He didn't know anyone who had red hair or red cat like eyes in his city. Though he supposed he was taken years ago, and was someone who didn't come out much because he was too weak.

"...Well you're a Lost now." Kuroko said, throwing the weapon onto the ground.

"What do I do?" The teen asked, and Kuroko ignored him, walking past him. "What's your name? I'm Akashi Seijuuro. Can I at least know the name of the person who helped me?"

"It's Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said, not caring if he gave his name out to a stranger.

"Well, thank you, Kuroko." Akashi said, and before anything else could be said, Kuroko heard yelling in the distance. With a sigh, he glanced at Akashi. "Either keep up or get caught." He said, before running off.

Akashi called out in surprise before running after Kuroko. Kuroko ran down alleyways, hearing Akashi surprisingly keeping up. For a slave, he seemed fit...

"Up here." Kuroko said, taking the usual route he took to leave the city. He grabbed onto a water pipe on the side of the house before climbing up quickly. If Akashi couldn't follow, then all well. He wasn't his child or anything.

He heard rattling under him and saw Akashi start to climb up as well. He was honestly surprised. A slave shouldn't have the strength to climb a water pipe or building. Ignoring it for now, Kuroko continued climbing up until he made it to the roof of a small building.

He waited for Akashi before getting a running start. He jumped across the gap, landing perfectly on the other building. Looking back, Kuroko noticed that Akashi gave no hesitation to jump as well.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes again but didn't say anything. He just began running on roof tops, jumping over alleyway gaps, hearing Akashi running close behind.

There was no way Akashi was a slave. He wasn't that idiotic, but what could he be? Not a Techno, his clothes looked old and torn. He couldn't be a Force, others were attacking him. Not a Lost, because Kuroko didn't recognize him. What was this mysterious teen?

Soon Kuroko made it to the wall, and he looked at Akashi. He didn't trust him to show him the secret passageway he had, so he pointed to the wall. "Think you can climb that?"

"...I can try." Akashi said, looking up the wall.

"If you fall, I won't be there to catch you." Kuroko said, before backing up. He then ran quickly before jumping, his hands latching onto a column that looked like a big ladder. Swiftly but carefully, he began climbing up.

He looked back, seeing Akashi jumped as well, climbing the wall after him. Kuroko just looked up, continuing to climb. He didn't stop until he made it to the top, before looking around.

"Jump on a tree and make your way down." Kuroko said to Akashi once he made it.

"But... Those trees look dead. What if the branches break?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko didn't give a reaction. "Then you better grab onto the trunk and hold on."

Kuroko then jumped one last time, landing on a think tree branch. He began making his way down quickly, as he heard Akashi fall onto the same tree branch.

Soon Kuroko made it to the bottom, as did Akashi who fell down. Kuroko sighed and helped him up, making Akashi thank him. "Don't thank me yet. Let's get away from the wall." He said, as he began running again.

Akashi followed close behind him which made Kuroko suspicious. Once they were far enough, Kuroko stopped running, making Akashi stop. "The Losts are up ahead. But.. What are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm a Lost now." Akashi said with a frown.

"No, I mean what were you? No slave could do all those tricks of climbing and jumping." Kuroko said, watching Akashi closely.

"I used to be a fit slave and such, but then ever since my owner got a new lover, he treated me differently." Akashi explained, looking away. Kuroko didn't believe it, but then sighed. Whatever he was, he was a Lost now.

"Fine. Come with me, you're a Lost now." Kuroko said, beginning to walk. Akashi just followed, walking along side Kuroko.

Though Kuroko watched him from the corner of his eye. This teen, named Akashi, could not be a Lost not a slave. Those moves he did back there, no slave would be able to do that. But he couldn't just leave him to suffer under the Forces. He just hoped he didn't do anything wrong.


End file.
